A Race for Love
by Deina
Summary: A Race Bannon romance. Race is hired by Nikki Fuentes, a famous singer, to be her bodyguard. If you know Race, then I think you can have an idea of what's in store.
1. Default Chapter

===========================================================  
DISCLAIMER: I don not work for Hanna Barbera (I wish), and I do not own  
anything of Jonny Quest (It would be nice). I earn nothing for this.  
============================================================  
  
NOTICE: The character, Nikki Fuetnes and Amanda Corey, are my characters. I  
made them up. I own them.  
(So, if any of you plan to use her in any of your fanfics. Please, ask me  
first.)  
  
WARNING: This fanfic is R rated. It has some strong language and adult content that's not suitable for young children.  
  
  
  
'"A Race For Love"  
by Sue  
  
***Part One***  
  
  
Takes place eight years into the future.  
  
Setting: Quest Compound, Maine  
  
Jonny and Jessie were in the den watching tv.  
"Look at her! She is absolutely gorgeous, and look at that ass!"  
said Jonny eying the attractive female brunette on the tv.  
"Jonny Quest!" said Jessie in a mock scolding tone. "What about me?  
You know, I am your fiancee. Remember?" She points to the sparkling solitaire  
diamond ring on her left hand.  
"Oh, Jess, you are beautiful, and I love you," said Jonny as he  
reached over and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Mmm....thank you, sweetie," said Jessie lovingly. "I love you,  
too Jonny. Though I don't know what you see in Nikki Fuentes anyway. I mean,  
other than she's a great singer, and all. I don't think she's that pretty."  
Jessie seemed a bit jealous.  
"Race! What do you think?" asked Jonny as he turned to Race who  
was sitting in the recliner, reading the paper. "Do you think Nikki Fuentes  
is hot?"  
Race looked up from his paper, and looked at the tv screen.  
"Well, Jonny....Nikki Fuentes sure is beautiful, and a great  
performer," said Race, admiring Nikki Fuentes on tv. "And, quite sexy, too."  
"Dad!" said Jessie in shock. "I can't believe you two."  
"Well, Jess, Nikki Fuentes is coming to Rockport to do a concert,"  
Jonny mentioned. "You wanna go?"  
"Well, she does sing really well, and I do like her songs," said  
Jessie. "I guess it would be nice to see her live."  
"How about you, Race?" asked Jonny. "You wanna see Nikki Fuentes  
in concert?"  
"Uh....I absolutely would love to see Nikki Fuentes in concert,"  
said Race, his eyes still glued on the thin, sexy, brunette singer.  
"Dad? You okay?" asked Jessie.  
"Jess, I think your dad has it bad for Nikki Fuentes," said Jonny  
with a smile. "Hey, too bad Hadji had to go back to Bangalore 'cause he loves  
Nikki Fuentes. He has all her CDs, and posters of her all over his walls."  
"Uh.....guys I have work to do," said Race as he got up from the  
recline and left the room.  
  
  
  
Race walked outside to the lighthouse, and walked in. Benton  
happened to be there.  
"Benton, have you ever seen a woman, and think to yourself, *damn,  
is she ever gorgeous?*"  
"Why, Race, who is it this time?" Benton turning to Race.  
"Shit, Benton, it's Nikki Fuentes," said Race. "I can't get her  
out of my mind."  
"Nikki? The singer?" asked Benton. "She is quite a performer,  
and I have to admit she is very attractive."  
"I just saw her on tv, and now I can't seem to get her out of  
mind."  
"Well, Race, Nikki Fuentes will be in town for a month or so,"  
Benton mentioned. "Why don't you go see her in concert. May be you can....I  
don't know....pull some strings and get a backstage pass."  
"Well, Jonny, Jess, and I are gonna see her in concert," said  
Race. "But, I guess I could get us backstage passes."  
"If you like Nikki Fuentes so much, then may be you can try to  
meet her," suggested Benton.  
" You think so? I don't know," said Race unsuringly. "I might  
seem to forward to her."  
"Well, Race, you won't know if you don't find out," said Benton.  
  
  
Location: Rockport Sheraton Hotel  
  
Nikki Fuentes, the famous vocalist, was in her hotel room watching  
tv, and sitting on the sofa next to Amanda Corey.  
"I can't wait to do this concert, Amanda," said Nikki excitedly.  
"I have a feeling it will be great!"  
"Nikki, you always put on great concerts," replied Amanda.  
"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you, my favorite  
keyboardist, and the rest of the band," said Nikki.  
"Nikki, we will put on the best concert, as always," said Amanda.  
"Uh....Amanda isn't that the scientist, Dr. Quest?" asked Nikki,  
pointing to the man on tv.  
"Uh...yeah, he's the one who invented this really cool VR system  
called Questworld," answered Amanda.  
"Amanda, who is that standing next to him?" asked Nikki as she  
stared at the guy standing next to Dr. Quest on tv.  
"Oh...that's Race Bannon. He works for Dr. Quest as a bodyguard  
for his son, Jonny Quest," answered Amanda. "He also has a daughter,  
uh....Jessie Bannon."  
"Is he married?"  
"No, he's divorced."  
"Amanda, how do you know all this?" asked Nikki as she turned to  
Amanda.  
"I...read...go on the internet," said Amanda, shrugging her  
shoulders.  
"Race Bannon, huh?" said Nikki gazing at Race on tv. "You know,  
I could use a bodyguard. I wonder if Dr. Quest can lend me his bodyguard.  
Race Bannon is quite gorgeous. Don't you think? Plus...he's got a great  
ass."   
  
  
At the Quest Compound, in the evening......  
  
Race was sitting on the sofa in the den watching Nikki on tv.  
"What's up, Race?" asked Jonny as he entered the room. "Looks like  
you got the hots for Nikki."  
"Jonny, look at her, she is damn gorgeous," Race admiring Nikki on  
tv. "I can't wait to see her in concert, and meet her backstage."  
"Yeah, it's really great that you got us tickets and backstage  
passes," said Jonny excitedly. "Thanks, Race! And, Jessie says she can't  
wait to see Nikki Fuentes in concert. Race, this is gonna be a bitchin'  
concert!"  
Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door.  
"I wonder who that could be?" said Race at the sound of the knock.  
Race headed for the door, and opened it. There stood, in the front of him,  
was a beautiful, thin brunette female. Race just stood there as if time had  
just stopped.  
"Hi, you must be Race Bannon!" said Nikki cheerfully. "I'm Nikki  
Fuentes....well....you probably knew that already. I was just wondering if  
you would like to work for me as my bodyguard."  
  
  
***End of Part One***  
  
  
Wanna know what happens next? Well, stay tune to Part Two............  
  
=============================================================  
Thanks for reading!  
Comment, please!  
  
SueFoLC@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Race for Love

===========================================================  
DISCLAIMER: I don not work for Hanna Barbera (I wish), and I do not own  
anything of Jonny Quest (It would be nice). I earn nothing for this. (only in  
my dreams)  
============================================================  
  
NOTICE: The character, Nikki Fuetnes and Amanda Corey, are my characters. I  
made them up. I own them.  
(So, if any of you plan to use them in any of your fanfics. Please, ask me  
first.)  
  
WARNING: This fanfic is R-Rated. It has some stong language and adult content that is not be suitabe for young children.  
  
  
"A Race For Love"  
by Sue   
  
***Part Two***  
  
  
Race Bannon just stood there at the door just admiring Nikki  
Fuentes. Race couldn't believe that the beautiful, sexy Nikki Fuentes was  
standing in the doorway.  
"Hello, Nikki, and yes, I am Race Bannon," as he reached out his  
hand and took her hand. "Why don't you come in?"  
"Race, who is at...the...door?" asked Jonny walked towards Nikki  
Fuentes. "Hello, you are Nikki Fuentes. I'm..."  
"Engaged, to me," interrupted Jessie as she walked up right next to  
Jonny. "Hi, I'm Jessie Bannon, and this is my fiance, Jonny Quest."   
Race, Nikki, Jonny, and Jessie went into the living room, and sat  
down on the sofa.  
"Hello, it's really nice to meet all of you," said Nikki gratefully.  
"Now, Mr. Bannon, I was wondering if I could borrow you as my bodyguard."  
"Please, call me Race," said Race charmingly. "Now, let me get this  
straight, you want to hire me as your bodyguard?"  
"Well, that is, if it's okay with Dr. Quest," replied Nikki.  
"I'll get Dad," answered Jonny as he left the room.  
"Wait. You want my dad to work for you?" asked Jessie skeptically.  
"Well, you know, I am gonna be in town for about a month, and I  
don't have a bodyguard," Nikki explained. "And, I sure could use one."  
Jessie didn't seem so sure about Nikki Fuentes, and was kind of  
suspicious.  
"Well...I have to ask the Doctor first, and see what he says,"  
answered Race. "But...I would absolutely love to work for you as your  
bodyguard." Race gently took Nikki's hand, and kissed it lightly. All Nikki  
could do was sit there, and gaze into Races beautiful, blue eyes with her  
heart pounding. In fact, Nikki could've sworn that her heart had stopped at  
the moment Race kissed her hand.  
"Hello, Nikki, I'm Dr. Quest," Benton introduced himself. "I hear  
you want to hire Race as your bodyguard." He said with a smile.  
Nikki got up, and turned around to face Benton.  
"Uh...if that's okay with you, Dr. Quest," Nikki replied. "I  
really could use one, and when I heard about Race, I immediately took the  
opportunity."  
"Well, I guess I could lend him to you," decided Benton with a  
smile.  
"Really? Thanks, Dr. Quest," said Nikki excitedly.  
"Hey, no problem. I'm sure we can survive without him for a while,"  
answered Benton.  
"Hey, Nikki, why don't I show you around the Quest Compound," Race  
offered.  
"Sure, that sounds nice," flirted Nikki.  
Race and Nikki both got up off the sofa, and left the room.  
"Oh, shit," Jonny reacted to what he just saw.  
"What, Jonny?" asked Jessie.  
"Sweetheart, your dad has it bad."  
"Jonny Quest, what are you talking about?"  
"Jess, can't you see the way your father was flirting with Nikki  
Fuentes? Your dad is falling in love with Nikki Fuentes,"  
  
  
Nikki Fuentes and Race Bannon were outside of the Quest Compound  
sitting on the ground near the edge of the cliff, underneath the evening,  
starry sky. They were looking at the ocean.  
"Wow, what a nice place you have here, Race," said Nikki  
admiringly. "It certainly is big."  
"Well, from what I've heard, your place in California is no shack  
either," replied Race.  
"Well, I guess you can say my house is pretty big," commented  
Nikki.  
"Big? Nikki, you live in a mansion. Don't you?"  
"Yeah, yeah. So, what's it like working for Dr. Quest? asked  
Nikki.  
"Oh...interesting...exciting," answered Race.  
"Dr. Quest hired you to protect his son, right?" wondered Nikki.  
"Uh...yeah, and tutored Jonny, Hadji, and my daughter, Jessie,"  
answered Race.  
"Hadji?" asked Nikki.  
"Oh, Hadji Singh is Dr. Quest adopted son," replied Race. "He is  
from India, and he is now part-time sultan with his mother of Bangalore. He  
is there now."  
"Wow, sultan? It must be nice to know that you are friends of a  
sultan, huh?" said Nikki impressed.  
"Yeah, it is," answered Race as he gazed into Nikki's beautiful  
brown eyes. "You know, have such beautiful eyes. I just look at 'em, and  
it's like I get lost in 'em."  
"Oh, Race, you probably say that to all the girls," blushed Nikki  
as she gazed into Race's piercing blue eyes.  
"But, Nikki, I just can't stop looking at you," said Race  
passionately.   
Then, just at that moment, Race drew his head closer to Nikki's,  
and passionately touched his lips against hers. Nikki wrapped her arms around  
Race in an embrace with a deep, lustrous kiss that seemed to go on forever.  
Finally, they break apart.  
"Wow. Umm...I should really get back to the hotel," Nikki realized  
as she got up, and headed for her car.  
"Uh...okay. You want me to go with you?" Race offered, as he got  
up and followed her.  
"Uh...you don't need to tonight. Look, why don't you stop by my  
hotel room tomorrow. Let's say...around noon," said Nikki. "I'm at the  
Rockport Sheraton Hotel, room 410. It's a four-bedroom suite." As she climbed  
into her car.  
"Okay, that sounds good," flirted Race. "I can't wait to start  
working for ya. It's gonna be great. I'll be there tomorrow at noon."  
"Bye, Race." Nikki drove off. Race just stood there after Nikki  
Fuentes had left.  
"Hey, Race. So, what do ya think about Nikki Fuentes?" asked Jonny  
as he came up behind Race.  
"Shitfire, Jonny, I think I'm in love with her."  
  
  
***End of Part Two***  
  
Want to know what happens next?   
  
Stay tuned to Part Three of "A Race For Love".....................  
  
============================================================  
  
Hey, thanks for reading!  
You like?  
Comments, please!  
  
SueFoLC@aol.com :^)  
  
  
  



	3. A Race for Love

===========================================================  
DISCLAIMER: I don not work for Hanna Barbera (I wish), and I do not own  
anything of Jonny Quest (It would be nice). I earn nothing for this. (only in  
my dreams)  
============================================================  
  
NOTICE: The character, Nikki Fuetnes and Amanda Corey, are my characters. I  
made them up. I own them.  
(So, if any of you plan to use them in any of your fanfics. Please, ask me  
first.)  
  
WARNING: This fanfic is Rated R(17 & up). It has some strong language and  
adult content that IS NOT suitable for young children. This part has pretty  
racy scenes. If you think you can't handle it, then DO NOT READ IT.  
  
  
"A Race For Love"  
by Sue  
  
***Part Three***  
  
Setting: At the Quest Compound, late morning.  
  
Jessie Bannon was outside standing near the edge of the cliff  
looking at the water. Jonny Quest came up behind her.  
"Hey, there you are," said Jonny as he wrapped his arms around her  
waist. "A penny for your thoughts?" Jonny asked curiously as he began kissing  
the back of her neck.   
"Oh, Jonny, I don't know," said Jessie unassuringly. She turned  
around to face him.  
"Come on, Jess, you can tell me," Jonny assured her as he gazed into  
her green eyes, and put his hands on her tiny waist.  
"Jonny, I don't know if I trust Nikki Fuentes," Jessie remarked as  
she put her hands on his shoulders. "I get the feeling the feeling Nikki is  
just a bitch who is just trying to hit on my dad. I bet she doesn't even need  
a bodyguard. I think she just wants to get in bed with him," Jessie cringed.  
"Sweetheart, I think you just can't face the fact that your dad is  
in love," said Jonny. "And, that you're afraid Nikki might end up as your  
stepmother someday."  
"Jonny, that's not funny," Jessie said hurtfully. "I only have one  
mother." Jessie paused a moment, and thought. "You know all my life I have  
wanted Mom and Dad to get married again. I hated it when they got divorced,  
but Dad did tell me why. I guess I'm not quite over it, yet."  
"Jess, I don't think you can ever get over that, but you can go on,"  
Jonny said assuringly. "Look, your father seems very happy with Nikki. I  
don't think you have anything to worry about. Nikki is decent, and a very  
nice person. I think you should be happy for your father instead of worrying  
about him."  
"Yeah, your right, Jonny, I should be happy for my dad," agreed  
Jessie. "I mean, he is happy, and it is nice to my dad so happy." Jessie said  
with a smile. "And, Nikki, is really nice."  
"See, you have nothing to worry about," said Jonny reassuringly as  
he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist to bring her closer to him until he  
could feel her breath against his face.  
"Oh, Jonny Quest, I love you," Jessie said with a lot of love as she  
gazed into his blue eyes.  
"I love you, too, Jessie Bannon," said Jonny with a lot of passion.  
Just at that moment Jonny drew his head closer to Jessie's, and  
gently touched his lips with hers. Jessie received the kiss, and shortly,  
they were in a lustrous, lingering, passionate lip lock.  
  
  
Location: Rockport Sheraton Hotel  
  
Race Bannon arrived at the Rockport Sheraton Hotel at noon. He  
walked into the lobby, and went up to the front desk.  
"I'm Race Bannon," said Race to the clerk. "I'm here to see Nikki  
Fuentes. I'm her new bodyguard."  
"Let me see," said the clerk as he looked in his book. "Oh, yes,  
Mr. Race Bannon. You may go right on up. Miss Fuentes is in room 410."  
"Thank you," said Race.  
Race arrived to room 410 where Nikki Fuentes was staying. He  
knocked on the door. Shortly, the door to the suite opened to reveal Nikki  
Fuentes.  
"Race! Hi! Come on in!" said Nikki excitedly as she gave him a  
quick kiss on the lips. "I'm so glad you're here. Oh, I want you to meet my  
best friend and keyboardist, Amanda Corey." Nikki smiled.  
"Hi, Race, nice to meet," greeted Amanda as she shook his hand.  
"Well, nice to meet you, Amanda," replied Race  
"Well, I was just leaving," said Amanda. "I...uh...have some  
shopping to do. Hope to see you later, Race." Amanda walked up to Nikki, and  
put lips close to Nikki's ear. "Not bad," whispered Amanda and left the room.  
After Amanda had left, Nikki closed the door.  
"Wow, nice place," complimented Race as he looked around the suite.  
"So, do you have in store for me, Nikki." Race walked up close to Nikki  
until he could smell her wonderful fragrance.   
"Why, don't we sit," Nikki mentioned as she took his hand led him to  
the white leather sofa, and they sat together. "Well, let's see...you'll be  
helping me get from place to place so I don't get mobbed by fans. You  
know...cover my ass, and stuff. And, also help keep away the stalkers and  
psychos and the bitches and the assholes. Well, basically you have to guard  
my body," flirted Nikki with a mischievous smile as she moved closer to Race.  
"Do you get what I mean, Race," she said as she fingered the buttons on his  
red shirt.  
"Uh...I think so," answered Race returning the flirt with also a  
mischievous smile. Race's heart was beginning to beat faster. He just looked  
a Nikki with a lot of passion. Race put a finger underneath Nikki's chin,  
lifted up her head slightly, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Nikki  
received the kiss, and returned it with a much deeper kiss. Then, they  
wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate embrace, and continued on  
with the deep lustrous kiss that just lingered on. Their hearts were racing,  
and the passion was intense. Before long, Nikki began to unbutton Race's red  
shirt, and stripped it off his body revealing his muscular upper body. As  
they continued their lust, Nikki led Race into the bedroom, and closed the  
door.  
  
  
Back at the Quest Compound.  
  
Benton Quest was in the office doing some work. Jonny and Jessie  
walked into the office together.   
"Uh...Dad, sorry to disturb you, but Jessie and I would like  
to....well...we wanna know if you want to go see Nikki Fuentes tomorrow night  
with us?" asked Jonny. "Since Race is Nikki's bodyguard, he won't be needing  
this ticket, and well...we wanna know if you'd be interested in joining us."  
"Jonny, how thoughtful...Jessie thank you," said Benton gratefully.  
"Okay, I'll go. Sounds like fun." He took the ticket out of his son's hand.  
"Great, Dad!" said Jonny excited. "It *will* be fun, Dad. I think  
you'll like Nikki Fuentes."  
"Yeah, Benton, I think you'll enjoy the concert," said Jessie with a  
big smile. "Nikki is an awesome singer, and is a great dancer, too."  
"By the way, I wonder how Race likes working for Nikki Fuentes,"  
commented Benton.  
"Oh, I'm sure he *loves* it," Jonny replied with a smile.  
  
  
****End Of Part Three****  
  
  
Don't worry there will be a Part Four. So, stay tuned.  
============================================================  
  
Thank you for reading!  
Comments, please!  
  
Sue :^)  
  
AngelSue99@aol.com  
  
  
  



	4. A Race for Love

===========================================================  
DISCLAIMER: I do not work for Hanna Barbera (I wish), and I do not own  
anything of Jonny Quest (It would be nice). I earn nothing for this. (only in  
my dreams)  
============================================================  
  
NOTICE: The characters, Nikki Fuetnes and Amanda Corey, are my characters. I  
made them up. I own them.  
(So, if any of you plan to use them in any of your fanfics. Please, ask me  
first.)  
  
WARNING: This fanfic is Rated R(17 & up). It has some strong language and  
adult content that IS NOT suitable for young children. This part has pretty  
racy scenes. But, nothing too graphic, though. If you think you can't handle it, then DO NOT READ IT.  
  
  
"A Race For Love"  
by Sue  
  
***Part Four***  
  
  
At the Sheraton Hotel.  
  
In Nikki's suite.....  
  
Race Bannon and Nikki Fuentes came out of the bedroom later that  
afternoon, fully clothed.  
"Wow," said Nikki in amazement as she and Race walked out into  
living room of the suite. "That was....."  
"I know," Race cut her off as if to finish her thought, and then he  
and Nikki sat on the sofa.  
"Exactly," agreed Nikki as if she knew exactly what he meant.  
They kissed each other on the lips passionately.  
"Well--oh shit!" as she looked at her watch. "I didn't even  
realize what time it is. I have to get ready for my concert."  
"Is there anything I can do?" asked Race.   
"Well....let's see...," Nikki rose up from the sofa onto her feet.  
"You can help us with the equipment, and put it on the bus. My band will show  
you what to do."  
Then, the door to the suite opened.  
"Hi! I'm back!" shouted Amanda. "Look at all the cool stuff I  
got!" Amanda walked into the suite carrying loads of shopping bags in each  
hand.  
"Hey, Amanda!" greeted Nikki with a smile. "Boy, you sure did go  
shopping."  
"Hey, Race!" greeted Amanda with a big smile. "Hey, Muscles, you  
think you help me, here?" Race walked over to Amanda, and grab some the bags  
out of her hands. "So, what did you guys do while I was out?"  
Nikki and Race just looked at each other and smiled.  
"Oh, Amanda, let's just say we got to know each other a little bit  
more," replied Race as he looked into Nikki's eyes, and gave a wink.  
"Uh....yeah," agreed Nikki who was still staring at Race with a  
smile.  
"Oh, really," Amanda remarked with a mischievous smile as she  
caught on. "Boy, you two certainly don't waste time."  
"Well, anyway, we have to get the bus loaded," commanded Nikki.  
"It's already 3:30 in the afternoon. We have to be at the Rockport Arena at  
5:00. The concert is at 8:00."  
  
  
Back at the Quest Compound........  
  
Jessie Bannon was in her bedroom doing her make-up to get ready for  
the concert. Jonny walked in.  
"Wow, Jess, you look...."  
Jessie wore a short-sleeve mini T-shirt that stopped just above her  
navel, and it was white with a picture of Tweety Bird on the front. She,  
also, wore hip-hugger jeans with bell-bottoms which showed off the tops of her  
hips with a pair of black heeled boots on her feet. Jessie was wearing a  
wonderful sweet fragrance that made Jonny's heart pound.  
"I look what, Jonny?" asked Jessie as she turned around in her  
vanity stool.  
"You look....sexy, Jess," said Jonny with a lot of compassion.  
Jonny was dressed in a hunter-green, button down, long-sleeve shirt  
with a pair of tight black jeans, and a pair of black cowboy boots on his  
feet. His hair was nicely styled with mousse. Jessie could smell the  
fragrance of the cologne, Gravity, on him which just made her melt.  
"Well, Jonny," said Jessie as she rose from her stool. "You don't  
look so bad yourself." She walked closer to Jonny, and put her hands on his  
chest. Then, with hearts pounding full of passion, they move their heads  
closer to one another, and passionately kiss with opened mouths. Jonny could  
feel her tongue in his mouth as he put his tongue in hers. They continued to  
French kiss as the tension builded. Their hearts were racing, and suddenly  
the kiss became much more intense. Jonny shut the door with his foot.  
They began to move towards the bed. Jessie laid down on the bed as Jonny got  
on top of her. They kept on French kissing with a lot of tension and passion.  
Then, suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
"Huh," Jonny jumped in shock.  
The both of them were panting heavily.  
"I think that's your dad," puffed Jessie catching her breath.  
Jonny got up onto his feet and opened the door.  
"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Benton with a smile.  
"Uh, I think so, Dad," answered Jonny who was still trying to catch  
his breath. "Just give us a minute."  
"Oh, all right. I have a feeling we're gonna fun tonight," said  
Benton. "I'll wait for you two in the Quest Rover." Benton headed outside.  
"Come on, Jess, we better get going," Jonny laughed.  
"Yeah, okay, but first, I better redo my make-up," replied Jessie  
with a smile.  
  
  
******End Of Part Four******  
  
Please, stay tune for part 5 in "A Race For Love"............  
==========================================================  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Comments, please!  
  
{\o/}  
/_\  
  
Sue :^) @}------  
  
AngelSue99@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Race for Love

===========================================================  
DISCLAIMER: I do not work for Hanna Barbera (I wish), and I do not own  
anything of Jonny Quest (It would be nice). I earn nothing for this. (only in  
my dreams)   
"My Heart Will Go On" -- music by James Horner & lyrics by Will Jennings  
============================================================  
  
NOTICE: The characters, Nikki Fuetnes and Amanda Corey, are my characters. I  
made them up. I own them.  
(So, if any of you plan to use them in any of your fanfics. Please, ask me  
first.)  
  
WARNING: This fanfic is R-Rated. It has some sting language and adult content that is not be suitable for young children. If you think you can't handle it, then DO NOT READ IT.  
  
  
"A Race For Love"  
by Sue Orie  
  
***Part Five***  
  
  
Concert night........  
  
It was around 11:30 at night, and the Rockport Arena was   
fully packed by the thousands of people who came to see Nikki Fuentes   
in concert. Everyone was yelling, screaming, clapping, and whistling   
at Nikki's rocking performance. All night long, Nikki has sung one   
great song after another with the music blasting away.  
"ALL RIGHT, ROOCKPOORT!!!" shouted Nikki to her fans. "ARE   
YA HAVIN' FUN OR WHAT?"  
The audience responded with applause, screams, and   
whistles.  
Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon, and Dr. Quest were in the front   
row having a blast.  
"ISN'T SHE AWESOME?" shouted Jonny whose voice was   
practically drowned by the blasting music, and screams.  
"YEAH, THIS CONCERT IS A BLAST," Jessie shouted back. "I'M   
GLAD I CAME."  
"ME TOO," shouted Benton with a smile. "I HAVEN'T HAD THIS   
MUCH FUN IN SUCH A LONG TIME."  
Race Bannon was standing right in front of the stage   
guarding it, with his arms folded on his chest. He stood there like a   
soldier trying to keep the audience in check.  
Nikki had just finished another smashing song, and audience   
went wild.  
"Wow!!! What a night!!" Nikki spoke into the microphone.   
"But, like all good things, it must end!"  
"AWWWWW!!" shouted the audience in disappointment.  
"I know, I'm sorry, but I do have to go!" Nikki said   
regretfully. "But, before I go, I want to sing one more song. And,   
this song goes to a special guy in life."  
"I WONDER WHO THAT IS?" shouted Jonny sarcastically to   
Jessie.  
"Now, you all have probably have heard this song before.   
It's probably the most played, and most popular song. It's on the number  
one   
selling album right now, and it's on another album of a very popular   
singer who sang the song, and is a good friend of mine! Celine Dion!"  
The crowd cheers wildly, and very loudly.  
"The movie, it's from is the biggest movie of all time!   
That movie is....Titanic!!" Nikki announced excitedly as the crowd   
cheered even louder. "The music is by James Horner, and the lyrics by   
Will Jennings, My Heart Will Go On."  
A flute, then, began to play the haunting melody. Nikki   
walked up to the microphone. The lights went black, and a white   
spotlight shown upon her.  
  
"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance and spaces between us.  
You have come to show you go on.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.  
  
Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to.  
In life we'll always go on.  
  
Near, Far, wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart will go on.  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on.  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on.  
  
Mmmmmmm.........." The music fades.  
  
The crowd, then, cheered with loud applause, screams, and   
whistles at the beautiful performance.  
"Thank you, Rockport! I love you! We had a rockin' good   
time!" shouted Nikki with a big smile. "Goodnight and God bless!"   
She, then, blew a kiss and ran off.  
"Woooooo!!! What a performance!!" cheered Jessie.   
"She is really good!!"  
Jonny gave a loud whistle. "Yeah, she was slammin'!!"   
replied Jonny excitedly. "Come on, let's go backstage! Come on,   
Pop!"  
"Comin', Son!" Benton was right behind them.  
  
  
Mean while, backstage............  
  
"Nikki, you were absolutely sensational out there tonight!"   
Race picked up her and swung her around, and then, put her down.  
"Why, thank you, Race," giggled Nikki and was very   
grateful, and planted a kiss on Race's lips. "Well, you did your job   
well, too. I might even give you a raise later," Nikki flirted.  
"I'll take your word on that," smiled Race as he gazed into   
her beautiful brown eyes.  
"Hi, Dad! Hi, Nikki!" greeted Jessie as she, Jonny, and   
Benton walked up to the two of them. "Nikki, you were really great   
tonight! Wow, what a concert!"  
"Aww, thanks, Jessie," Nikki smiled and was pleased. "I'm   
glad you had a great time."  
"Oh, and that song, `My Heart Will Go On' is one of my   
favorites!" Jessie mentioned. "I've seen `Titanic' eight times!"  
"It's a really good movie, ain't it?" Nikki smiled with   
delight. "I've seen it.....what....four times, and I cried each time!   
It's just an emotional movie."  
"You're telling me! I cried all eight times!" agreed   
Jessie with much amazement. "Even Jonny cried."  
"Aww, Jonny, did you really?" Nikki cooed. "I like a guy   
who's not afraid to cry or get emotional. That shows what a real man   
you are, Jonny."  
"Well....Nikki.....I cried a lot," pouted Jonny trying to   
look innocent, and milking her sympathy. "I mean, when Jack died, and   
sank into the ocean. I was like....no Jack....don't   
die....no.....no...(sniff)...why." Pretending to cry. Meanwhile,   
Jessie rolled her eyes in disbelief with a smirk.  
"Uh hum," Jessie elbowed Jonny lightly in the ribs.   
"Jonny, I think we get the point." She put her lips up to his ear.   
"Your making an ass of yourself." She whispered.  
"Man, those fans, out there, are wild," Race remarked.   
"It's like keeping a herd of bulls in a corral."  
"So, Dad, how'd ya like your first day on the job?" asked   
Jessie.  
"Ponchita, let me just say that I love it!" Race put his   
arm around Nikki's shoulders and gave her light squeeze.  
"Nikki, you really put on quite a performance, tonight,"   
Benton commented. "I really enjoyed the concert."  
"Oh, Dr. Quest, I'm so glad to hear that," Nikki smiled   
with joy. "I'm glad you had fun."  
"Well, it's getting late." Benton looked at his watch. "   
We better head back home." As he nodded towards Jessie and Jonny.  
"Yeah, Jonny and I both have term papers to do," Jessie   
sighed. "Boy, college sure is tough."  
"Yeah, bummer," Jonny sulked.  
Then, the three of them turned and walked away.  
"Nikki, what do you say we go back to the hotel?" Race   
asked with a smile.  
"Sounds good to me," answered Nikki.  
  
  
****End Of Part Five****  
  
============================================================  
Thanks for reading!  
You like?  
Comments please!   
  
{\o/}  
/_\  
  
Sue :^) @}------  
  
AngelSue@aol.com  
  
  
  



	6. A Race for Love

THE REAL ADVENTURES OF JONNY QUEST  


  
===========================================================  
DISCLAIMER: I don not work for Hanna Barbera (I wish), and I do not own  
anything of Jonny Quest (It would be nice). I earn nothing for this.  
============================================================  
  
NOTICE: The character, Nikki Fuetnes and Amanda Corey, are my characters. I  
made them up. I own them.  
(So, if any of you plan to use her in any of your fanfics. Please, ask me  
first.)  
  
WARNING: This fanfic is R rated. It has some strong language and adult content that's not suitable for young children.  
  
  
  
  
  


"A Race for Love"  
by Deina  
  
----Part 6----  
  


  
_At the Quest Compound in Maine...  
  
_  
It was late Monday morning, the day after the concert. Jonny Quest came out of his bedroom after just waking up from what seemed like an eternal slumber. He walked into Jessie Bannon's bedroom, and walked to her bed in which she was fast asleep. Jonny just looked at her, and thought, how beautiful shoe looks when she's sleeping. She looked just so peaceful and so sweet. He bent over her, and planted a sweet, passionate kiss on her lips. To Jonny's surprise, thinking Jessie was sleeping, she returned the favor by kissing him back, and lingering the kiss with a lot of passion and lust. Finally, the pulled apart, both breathing heavily.  
  
"Hmmm...good morning, Jonny," greeted Jessie as she opened her eyes and looked at her handsome fiance. "I like *that* wake-up call."  
  
"Good moring, Sleeping Beauty," Jonny just looked at her and smiled. "That was some concert last night, huh. Nikki Fuentes sure knows how to give a concert. Wow, what a night."  
  
"Yeah, she's really good," Jessie replied. "And, I guess she's all right. I mean, I'm really beginning to like her a lot." She sat up, and looked at Jonny was sitting on her bed.  
  
"That's good to hear," Jonny responded. "So, I take it that you approve your dad seeing Nikki Fuentes."  
  
"I guess so. But, if she makes any worng moves, then she'll have to deal with me." Jessie finally got out of bed and stood on her feet. "C'mon, we gotta get goin'. We have a psyche class at 1:00 pm, and it's already...11:30 am." Jessie checked the clock on her night stand. "I have to take a shower, yet."  
  
"Hmmm...can I...uh...join you?" As Jonny pulled Jessie closer to him, and gave her flirtatious look.  
  
"Jonny!" Jessie blurted out softly as her face turned red. "Your so bad." Jessie grinned. "There isn't anytime. Plus, I want to get to the Rockport Community College early to study this psyche test. Have you studied at all for this test, Jonny?"  
  
"Uh--yeah, I did, sorta," Jonny sounded unsure.  
  
"You don't sound very convincing," Jessie gazed at him, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
_At the Rockport Sheraton Hotel...  
  
  
_Race Bannon ws sitting on the sofa in Nikki Fuentes' hotel suite. Nikki came out of the bedroom all dressed to go out.  
  
"Race, I have to go to the health clinic, " Nikki mentioned. "I have to get a physical and some bloodwork. And, you have to take me." She gave him a smile.  
  
"All right," answered Race. "You all set to go?"  
  
"I'm all set to go," chimed Nikki.  
  
"Well, let's go." Race and Nikki headed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
_At the health clinic...  
  
_  
Nikki and Race both walked into the Rockport Health Clinic.  
  
"Wow, I love that car of yours!" Nikki commented. "It's so sleak, and so cool! And, that's really neat how the voice of your daughter'sis programmed into the car."   
  
"I know. I love that car," replied Race.   
  
Nikki walked up to the reception desk. "Uh...Nikki Fuentes. I'm here for a phyiscal and bloodwork," she said to the receptionist.   
  
The receptionist looked at the appointment book. "Yes, Nikki Fuentes...hey, you Nikki Fuentes the famous singer!" The receptionist look up at Nikki with a big smile. "Wow, this is so cool! You're a great performer!"  
  
"Why, thank you," Nikki smiled sweetly.  
The receptionist gave her a clipboard with a form on it, and a pen. "Okay, Nikki, just fill this out and give it right back. The doctor will see you in a moment."  
  
Nikki and Race wnet and sat in the waiting area.  
  
  
  
  
_Back at the Quest Compound..._  
  
  
Jonn and Jessie came back from Rockport Community College. They walked in the front door of the Compound.  
  
"You know, Jonny, if you studied more for that test instead of goffin' off, then you would've gotten a better grade," Jessie suggested.  
  
"I can't believe I got a 'C' and that psyche test," puzzled Jonny staring at the test paper in his hand.  
  
The both of them went in the den, and sat down on the sofa. Jonny sat real close to Jessie. He, then, leaned toward her and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips which lingered on. They were suddenly in a lustrous, deep kiss. Finally, they parted.  
  
"I promise, next time I'll study harder," said Jonny with his face close Jessie's, and smiled.  
  
"Good. I'll even help you," Jessie replied.  
  
"So, we haven't seen your dad in a while," Jonny sat up. "He must *really* love workin' for Nikki Fuentes. And, what guy wouldn't." Jonny laughed a little. "You think he might wanna stay with her, for good? Plus, they seem to really hit it off."  
  
"Jonny, what are sayin'?!" Jessie gave him a puzzled look. "You think that my dad would leave us to be with that...that playgirl?!"  
  
"Well, Jesse, he really does love her, and loves working for her."  
  
"Well, Jonny, you're wrong! My dad would never do that. He'll never leave us," denied Jessie.  
  
  
_  
_  
_Back at the Health Clinic..._  
  
  
Nikki and Race were sitting in the the waiting area of the health clinic. Race was reading a sports magazine. While Nikki was just looking at other people while waiting.  
  
"Nikki Fuentes, the doctor will see you now," said the female nurse as she looked at Nikki.  
  
"Well, here I go," Nikki rose from her seat. "You can wait here. Okay, Race?"  
  
Race looked up from his magazine. "Sure thing."  
  
  
  
  
_After a while in the examining room...  
_  
_  
_"Well, Nikki, you're in perfect health," commented the doctor. "Oh, I have some good news for you and your husband."  
  
"My husband?? I'm not married. That guy who's with me in my bodyguard...and my boyfriend." Nikki looked at the doctor confused. "Why?"  
  
"Well, Nikki, you're pregnant," said the doctor.  
  
"What?!" cried Nikki in shock. "I'm pregnant?!"  
  
  


-------------End of Part 6-------------  
  


===============================================================  
Stay tune for Part 7...get's real good.  
  
Please review and comment.  
  
  
AngelSue99@aol.com  
  
  
  
  


_  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Race for Love

THE REAL ADVENTURES OF JONNY QUEST  


  
===========================================================  
DISCLAIMER: I don not work for Hanna Barbera (I wish), and I do not own  
anything of Jonny Quest (It would be nice). I earn nothing for this.  
============================================================  
  
NOTICE: The character, Nikki Fuetnes and Amanda Corey, are my characters. I  
made them up. I own them.  
(So, if any of you plan to use her in any of your fanfics. Please, ask me  
first.)  
  
WARNING: This fanfic is R rated. It has some strong language and adult content that's not suitable for young children.  
  
  
  


"A Race for Love"  
by Deina  
  
----Part 7----  


  
  
_At the Health Clinic..._  
  
  
Nikki Fuentes just sat on the examining table, her eyes darting every which way, and began to breathe heavily and nervously. She was trying to absorb the news that her doctor had just given her. He, the doctor, had just told her that she was pregnant, and now she was trying to figure how to tell her boyfriend, Race Bannon...or should she tell him at all. It had to be Race's because it's been a year since she been with another guy before Race. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't even think straight. Nikki thought...how am I going to take care of a child. I still have my singing career, she wondered. Nikki finally fixated her eyes on a picture of flowers in a vase which was hanging on the wall of the examining room. She started to think real hard.  
  
"Uh...Ms. Fuentes?" the doctor interrupted Nikki's thoughts. "Would you like me to get your boyfriend?  
  
"Uh--no!" Nikki said quickly. "Doctor...Canter," reading his name tag pinned on to his white labcoat. "I would rather talk to Race alone about this. If you don't mind."  
  
"Of course, Ms. Fuentes, said Dr. Canter. "But, if you have any questions. Please, call me at this clinic at anytime."  
  
Nikki walked back out to the waiting area where Race was sitting in a chair reading a Newsweek magazine. He looked up from the magazine. "Well?" asked Race in suspense.  
  
"I have perfect health," smiled Nikki as lied through her teeth.  
  
  
  
  
_Sometime in the afternoon..._  
  
  
Race drove himself and Nikki back to the hotel. They got back to the suite. Race plopped down on the white leather sofa, and patted a space next to him, gesturing Nikki to sit there. When she walked up to Race, he grabbed her waist, and pulled her affectionately down next to him. Race then brought his lips closer to Nikki's, and gave her a long, lingering sizzling kiss that seemed to go on forever which made Nikki tingly all over.  
  
"Wow! I think I can get used to that," Nikki smiled as looked deeply into Race's icy blue eyes. "Know what, Race? I have no more concerts to do here in Rockport. In fact, I'm free. That is until my summer tour."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Race said with a big smile as he picked her up and swung her around. "Hey, you want to go to the Quest Compound, and see my daughter, Jonny and Benton?"  
  
Nikki stared into the beautiful blue eyes of her strong, handsome boyfriend and thought to herself. How am I going to tell Race about the baby? I know I have to tell him, and he does deserve the truth. I just got to find the right time and place to tell him, she thought. But, when and how? "Sure, sounds great," she smiled.  
  
  
  
Race and Nikki drove to the Quest Compound that evening. Race parked the car in huge driveway of the Compound. Nikki and Race holding hands, walked up to the front door. Race reached into jean pocket and pulled out the and opened the door. They walked right on in.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" shouted Race as he and Nikki walked through the living room.  
  
"Dad!" Jessie came running towards Race, and engulfed him in a big bear hug.  
  
"Hey, Ponchita," Race smiled at his beautiful, redhead daughter as they hugged.  
  
"Hi, Nikki," smiled Jessie as she pulled away from her father.  
  
"Hi, Jess, nice to see you, again," said Nikki as she hugged Jessie.  
  
"Hey, you're just in time. Mrs. Evans just done making dinner. C'mon everyone's in the dining room.  
  
Jessie led her father and Nikki to the dining room where Doctor Quest and Jonny were sitting at the dining table. Mrs. Evans was just putting the dinner on the table.  
  
"Hi, Race. Hi, Nikki," greeted Benton. "I'm glad you two could have dinner with us." Nikki and Race sat down at the table. "So, Nikki, how is Race treating you? Is he a good bodyguard?"  
  
"Oh, the best, Dr. Quest. Thank you so much for letting me hire him for a while," answered Nikki. Should I say something about the baby, she thought. May be later. "Oh, he's been really helpful to me. It makes it much easier to get around without getting mobbed all the time."  
  
"Hey, I hear you two are hitting it off," Jonny piped in. "I was watching Entertainment Tonight, and they said you two were----"  
  
"Jonny!" Jessie murmured to Jonny as she kicked him in the shin under the table.  
  
"That's okay, Jess," Nikki reassured her. "I guess Race and I have become quite close. Isn't that right, Race?" She turned to Race and looked into his icy, blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I have become quite attracted to Nikki," Race smiled and looked into Nikki's deep, chocolate brown eyes. "In fact, I think I'm in love."  
  
Jessie just sat in her chair silent.  
  
"That's great. I'm happy for the both of you," replied Jonny. "Aren't you happy for them, Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Jessie with a half-smile.  
  
"You know, Jess, it would make it a lot easier if I had your approval..." Nikki was about to say more, but she suddenly felt funny. Her stomach felt like it was churning inside. Then, suddenly she stood straight up, and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"What in the world was that all about?" Benton asked confused.  
  
"Hey, I don't think it's the chicken," mentioned Jonny. "'Cause Mrs. Evans makes the best fried chicken."  
  
"Hey, may be caught the flu or something," Jessie suggested.  
  
"I'll go check on her. Funny, she said that she had a good clean bill of health after her visit to the doctor this morning," said Race and went to go check on Nikki. He got to the bathroom where she ran to. He knocked on the door. "Nikki? Are you all right?" asked Race calling through the door concerned. "Can I come in?"  
  
After a while, Nikki finally opened the door. "Nikki are sick? But, I thought the doctor said you were healthy," Race confused.  
  
Nikki just stood there in the doorway looking at his blue eyes which were full of concern. She then took his hand pulled him into the bathroom with her. She sat on top of the toilet seat. "Race...I have something to tell you," she looking at the tile floor. Not sure if she wanted to see his eyes for his reaction.  
  
Race squatted down to meet Nikki's eyes. He lifted her chin so he could see her beautiful brown eyes. "What is it, Nik? You can tell me," he said very gently.  
  
Nikki looked right into Race's piercing, blues. "Race...I'm p..pregnant."  
  
All Race could do at that moment was stare at her with his mouth opened. Finally, he spoke, "Nikki...you're pregnant?" Nikki just nodded.  
  
"Oh...that's *just* great," said a female voice with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Race and Nikki immediately looked up and there stood in the doorway of the bathroom was Jessie.  
  
  
  


---------------End of Part 7-------------  
  


===============================================================  
  
So...what's gonna happen next...hmmm?  
You dying to find out?  
Well, stay tune for Part 7 of "A Race for Love."  
  
Comments, reviews, please!  
  
  
Deina @}--------  
  
AngelSue99@aol.com  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
